


Can’t Help Myself

by kyosohmastan



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Engaged, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyosohmastan/pseuds/kyosohmastan
Summary: Kyo and Tohru have been together for over a year, and she feels very confident in their relationship. However, she finds herself feeling intimidated by their former female classmates hitting on him. It’ll take some reassurance from Kyo that she is the only girl for him.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Can’t Help Myself

**Author's Note:**

> It was requested on my tumblr for me to write a scenario where Tohru gets jealous when she sees girls flirting with Kyo. So..this fic came to be!
> 
> Title inspired from lyrics from “Hey Stephen” by Taylor Swift.

She was hit with a heaping sense of nostalgia when they got to Shigure’s house. She hadn’t seen the place in about a year, and along with it, so many memories came to her. She’d never seen it like this though, with all of their old classmates there. 

  
It was a reunion party for her class, and she had been looking forward to it. Yuki had organized the event with Shigure on his property, even though he couldn’t be there because of college exams. She was just happy to have a chance to see the house again, although the party was deeper into the woods. She only saw it at a distance.

  
Additionally, she was happy to have an excuse to see Arisa and Saki. They lived so far from each other that it was difficult to meet up. She had missed them so much.

  
They greeted her with hugs when they saw her while Kyo stood beside her awkwardly, only nodding his head toward them as a form of greeting. 

  
“It’s been too long. You gotta fill us in on everything!” Arisa said, holding both of Tohru’s hands in her own. Her thumb ran over the ring on Tohru’s finger. It was small but beautiful just like her. “I still can’t believe it.”

  
“Me neither, honestly,” Tohru said with a bashful smile. She wrapped her arms around Kyo’s lean bicep and leaned against him. The tension left him as soon as she did so. “I guess the next time I see you guys will be for the wedding.”

  
“No way! We’ll visit you sooner to help pick out the dress. There’s no way we’re missing that,” Arisa said sternly.

  
“That’s right. Her dress must meet our approval,” Saki added.

  
“Ah, if you guys can help me, then please!” Tohru replied, excited for that day to come.

  
Arisa nodded. “But in the meantime, Carrots has to help you with the rest of the wedding planning since we won’t be there to do it. Although, it’s hard to picture him contributing to such an event with a lack of masculinity.”

  
Kyo clenched his jaw. “It’s not like I’m going to let her go through all that work alone. Of course I’m going to help her, stupid Yankee.”

  
“Excuse me,” Arisa muttered, her almost non existent brows drawn together. “I can still whoop your ass if I wanted to.”

  
Tohru giggled nervously. It was great to think that nothing changed between all of them, even though she wasn’t all for such violent threats.

  
“Hold up!” said a boy that she recognized as Hiroshi. “Did I hear wedding?” 

  
“Yes,” Tohru answered, a blush tainting her cheeks. “We’re engaged.” Her arms left Kyo’s arm and she held his hand. He looked down at her, blushing as well, but the softest smile was on his face. 

  
“No way!” Yusuke said, now joining their circle. “I knew you guys were close so I should have expected this but...I guess it’s just hard to imagine Kyon-Kyon getting married.”

  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Kyo growled, releasing her hand and clenching it in a fist. 

  
“Just teasing...” Yusuke laughed. “You still get worked up so easily.”

  
“I do not!” Kyo snapped. But to Tohru, he was being contradictory. She didn’t mind. She found him adorable even when he would get irritated. Not that she wanted him to...

  
“Whatever,” Kyo mumbled. “I’m getting a drink. You want one?” He asked Tohru.

  
She nodded, giving his clenched fist a squeeze. “Iced tea, please.” 

  
He smiled briefly, kissing the top of her head before he left to the food and drink table. His kiss was tense, and she knew it was because he was timid when it came to being affectionate in front of others, but she appreciated the effort of the gesture anyway. Overtime, the PDA had gotten easier for them. 

  
“Let’s go mingle. You should join us, Tohru,” Saki suggested.

  
That sounded appealing to her. She was sure Kyo would catch up to them. She followed alongside the girls, stopping when they reunited with a group of their old classmates, and she greeted all of them.

  
She saw Kyo out of the corner of her eye getting their drinks, but he wasn’t alone. Three girls flocked to him, and she recognized them. They’d never taken fondly to her, particularly because Kyo always liked her and ended up choosing to be with her. She recalled the scrutiny she got from them soon after they started dating. She knew it was out of jealousy, and it’s not like she didn’t expect it to happen. Kyo was handsome...more than that, he was beautiful. And though most of the girls at their school had their eyes on Yuki, she couldn’t help but notice how a few of them also acknowledged Kyo. 

  
She wasn’t surprised that was still the case. He’d gotten prettier in the past year, bulking up quite a bit due to all the martial arts classes he’d been teaching at Kazuma’s dojo. She wouldn’t have been concerned about girls taking notice of him. She would never want to control who he sees or talks to. It wasn’t like her. However, it was the way the girls acted around him that made her feel uneasy.

  
One of them put her hand on his forearm, the touch soft enough to not count as evasive. For a moment, Kyo just froze, paying attention to the girl who was chatting with him, until he slowly drew his arm away from her and seemed to pretend like it never happened. 

  
Tohru sighed to herself. At least he didn’t seem to cave to her advances. Not that she would think he would. She knew he was loyal to her, he promised he would be since the day he proposed to her. She was grateful for that.

  
Still, the nausea she felt seeing such beautiful girls dote on him didn’t fade. It was similar to how she felt when she thought her dad was stealing her mom away from her. Maybe not as severe, but it wasn’t a good feeling nonetheless. 

  
She felt the need to intervene, even though she wanted to give him space and room to talk to whoever he wanted to on his own. She didn’t want to be that type of girlfriend...or fiancé. 

  
She sucked in a breath and went to him, instantly intertwining her fingers through his. “H-hi,” she said to the girls timidly. 

  
They examined her, or rather leered at her. She felt completely vulnerable.

  
“Oh, hey, Tohru. How have you been?” One of them asked. Although, it didn’t sound like they cared.

  
“I’ve been well. Especially since I’ve had Kyo-kun beside me. It’s been nice.” She felt the need to mention that last part. But it really just slipped out.

  
“Yeah it’s been...really great,” Kyo added, looking down at Tohru and finally smiled.

  
Moments of silence followed, and she couldn’t ignore how awkward it had gotten. The girls clearly still had crushes on him, so Tohru was the bad guy. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling.

  
“Anyway...we’re going to walk around. It was nice seeing you again, Kyo-kun,” one of them cooed, leaving with the other girls. 

  
Tohru felt the tension leave her. But her feelings still confused her. Was that really jealousy?

  
“You seemed really tense there,” Kyo mentioned.

  
She straightened, cringing. “Was I? I didn’t mean to.”

  
Kyo handed her the iced tea that had been sitting on the table scattered with all kinds of appetizers. “I felt you squeezing my hand. Are you okay?”

  
She slowly sipped her drink. “Yes. I’m fine. I’m just nervous to see everyone. It’s been a long time.”

  
“If you’re nervous, then I’m terrified,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

  
She giggled. She loved her shy kitty. She moved her toes up and kissed him, momentarily forgetting that they weren’t alone. But once she remembered, she didn’t mind that. In fact, she hoped the girls were noticing them, and she couldn’t figure out why.

  
It wasn’t until later, after they got off the subway and were walking the remainder of the trip home, that she still felt unsettled. No matter how hard she tried to conceal it, Kyo would look at her with perplexity.

  
“Something’s up. And don’t lie to me,” he stated.

  
She frowned. “I don’t want to bother you with this but...I can’t get it off my mind.”

  
“Spill it.” He walked closer to her, his elbow bumping hers. “You can tell me.”

  
And she did because she felt like she could tell him anything and it wouldn’t sway what he thought of her. He’d proven that so many times. “When I saw how those girls acted around you, it made me...uncomfortable.”

  
His walking slowed as they reached the door to their tiny home that resembled a cottage. He didn’t open the door, but just stood there without facing her. “So that’s what this is about,” he said just above a whisper. “Really? Do you not trust me when it comes to that?”

  
“No! Of course not,” she said quickly. “I didn’t think you’d give into them. It’s not about you actually.” She wrung her hands together, scrambling for words. “It’s just that...those girls are so pretty. Much more beautiful than I am. They seem like the type that would fit better for you...” She hadn’t realized how much she felt that way until she said it out loud. She found herself so plain. It stemmed from the amount of comments she got from her family about her being boring and dull physically. To a big extent, she thought it was true.

  
Kyo finally looked to her, his brows creasing together. “What the hell are you talking about? You are insane if you think I don’t find you attractive.” 

  
Her heartbeat picked up. That actually meant a lot, especially coming from him. “I am?”

  
His expression softened. “You are. You’re beautiful. And yeah, those girls are hot, but I’ll never fall in love with them the way I fell for you.” He took a piece of her hair bound together by her ribbon and tucked it behind her ear.

  
She smiled as he held her cheek. “You make me feel beautiful, Kyo-kun. Thank you for telling me that everyday.” She held his wrist, as if she was afraid of him pulling away. She really didn’t want that. “I’ve never been that jealous before. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

  
“But it just means you love me, right?” He leaned down so his face was at her level. “Not that I deserve it.”

  
She shook her head while grinning and met him halfway in a kiss that she hadn’t intended to get so intense, but he took it there, holding her waist and pulling her close until her body was pressed firmly against his own. 

  
When she broke away to breathe, she found him smiling so big that it took away her breath more than the kiss had. “You have my word that I won’t leave you for anyone else. You’re my first love, and you’ll be my last.”

  
“I’m holding you to that, but I don’t think I have reason to worry. I trust you completely, Kyo-kun.” She opened the front door, pulling him in behind her by his hand with her mind officially set at ease.


End file.
